the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Stupid things that happened because the characters are idiots
Ello, ello, ello! As we know on this show, the characters can very well be dumbasses sometimes. They make moves make we, the audience, cry and bang our heads against the wall wondering why they don't have any common sense. Here are some examples, and how these things could have easily been avoided! - Patricia joins her stalker In season one, as we know, Patricia temporarily became desperate enough to turn to Rufus for help with finding Joy. While this could be overlooked as something that was just done out of fear and a need for some form of support, it's still a bit...silly. Maybe if he was just appearing in the woods and outside of windows, it'd make more sense. But this is the guy that broke into her bedroom. ''Of course a kid's show couldn't explore the full...implications that scene would have suggested of the currently unknown man, but remember how utterly horrified Patricia became after that? She was mildly traumatized! So, of course, when Rufus manages to talk to her, she agrees to join him just because he says he knows about Joy and can help her. It just seems a little farfetched that she'd trust him so readily, after being stalked by him for a few days at this point. And of course, we see where this got her... (to Sibuna, I guess, but also to being kidnapped. So...yeah). I won't say this doesn't make a shred of sense, because I suppose that in Patricia's mindset, it would, especially because he did know about Joy. So it's not entirely unreasonable. Just a bit unrealistic, especially for a rather smart and paranoid teenage girl, and from a viewer's standpoint, just a bit stupid. Of course, this was necessary for the plot to move forward, so I can't really think of another way to fix it. Except, you know, if she at least asked him why the hell he a''ppeared in her bedroom at like midnight or whatever and how he knew she was looking for Joy. Just something more than "He knows about Joy, he must be trustworthy." Just something to show that she still remembers the fact that he was, well, stalking her, and has a shred of teenaged common sense about dealing with strange men met in the middle of the woods. Speaking of poor choices... - Everyone listens to Fabian during a Senet Game, even though he sucks at it Is it so hard to realize that, during difficult moves in Senet, Fabian was always fucking wrong? ''I caught on, I'm pretty sure Joy caught on, so why couldn't his friends catch on? If Fabian insists a move should be done, it probably isn't too safe. The worst example was when Amber listened to Fabian over Joy, which got her and Patricia both checkmated. Now, again, this may have a bit of a reason behind it. Of course Fabian is the smartest guy in Sibuna, and we may have only seen the moves where he got it wrong, as opposed to, well, correct. So I suppose that it may make sense, especially with Amber not trusting Joy nearly as much as Fabian. But when you're in a life or death situation, and one person consistantly gets moves wrong and everyone has a bit of doubt surrounding his choices at least ''once, ''why would you keep trusting that person to get it right as time is ticking away faster and you constantly lose people due to his mistakes? Joy was completely right for being angry at him for interfering, because even he should have realized that he doesn't really know this game very well and if you give someone the job of being the gamemaster, you should probably listen to them- or why else have them there? The simple solution is for people to just listen to their gut and not Fabian. Because let's face it- no matter how badass he looks in the senet chair, he's just no expert at the game, and when push comes to shove, he'll probably checkmate you with one bad move when even you realized he was making a mistake. Seriously, when even Alfie knows you've got it wrong, you should probably listen to that. Then again, Fabian makes a few more big mistakes... - Fabian becomes a sinner due to being gullible as hell No Fabian, that evil man in your bedroom does not deserve your help. He should not be trusted. You know who he is, you know he's like the smartest man in the show, and you know he's after people's souls. You should not trust him, no matter what he says. And because you decided to trust him anyways, because you decided to go to the FUCKING GATEHOUSE, he made you a sinner. Are we ''sure Fabian is the smartest in Sibuna? This makes me wonder otherwise. He may be gullible enough to kiss Joy and things like that, but he should not be so stupid to fall for an obvious trick from the obvious bad guy. I can't even justify this one- it's just wrong! ''He should not have been so blind- not when knowing full well what Fromby was planning. It could have been avoided simply by Fabian not trusting Fromby at all, forcing them to use more underhanded tactics to get him to sin, like using Patricia to insult Nina and get him to sin that way. It would have been more rewarding, less frustrating, and would have been much more fair to Fabian's character as well. Because what's worse- becoming a sinner due to love, or becoming a sinner due to idiocy? Speaking of which... - Patricia becomes a sinner because Eddie is a moron Remember that vision Eddie had about Patricia getting dragged away to become a sinner? Remember how important it was for him to "never let Patricia out of his sight"? Yeah, don't you just wish ''he ''remembered? Don't you wish that when KT was telling everyone that Patricia was evil, he may have just realized that not only was Patricia being highly OOC, but he also had a goddamn vision about her becoming a Sinner? You know, that thing he was so worried about happening and KT is now claiming has in fact happened? The entire reason KT was being ostracized and the reason Patricia became a sinner at all is because Eddie suffered short-term-memory-loss which made the stupid vision entirely pointless! I mean, for one thing, he knew she was angry at her, and he also knew that after she screamed at him, he didn't see her after she ran off. She couldn't have been, IDK, getting her fucking soul stolen? And then he goes and acts like there is no possibility that Patricia could be the Sinner, because...idk, suddenly she cries now, and that means she can't possibly be evil. If Eddie just remembered he had that vision, none of this could have happened! He'd have either gone after her right away or sent someone else to watch her to make sure that she didn't get taken away like his vision said she would. Or he'd have realized that, well, that's exactly what happened to Patricia and KT was innocent. And maybe if he just told the other Sibunas in private...or hell, idk, maybe if he just told Patricia ''herself ''that she was in danger, someone else may have remembered what he said and would have stopped the obvious from happening. (Maybe Patricia wouldn't have done her own stupid move of taking the laptop from Denby and reading the messages in the first place if she was more on her gaurd!) Or maybe not. Maybe the entire team is just a gang of idiots. - The entire team is a gang of idiots Specifically, they make a bunch of really dumb mistakes all the time (in Season 3 of course). Fabian can't figure out a four peice puzzle; Patricia/Fabian/Alfie can't figure out that Amber has nowhere she could possibly be except for the gatehouse; Jerome and Joy suffered from a horrible case of memory loss; Eddie and KT enjoy having meetings in the middle of the hallway...etc, etc, etc. And it's so annoying! There are so many small, horribly dumb moves these guys make that annoy the hell out of me. They just happen, and it's supposed to make us be in suspense or shit, but it really just makes us angry for Sibuna's idiocy. The worst part? Half of the time, these moves don't even have consequences! Once maybe Mr. Sweet caught Sibuna in the hallway, and maybe Amber got caught because her friends were incompetent, but that's about it. Other random acts of idiocy didn't even mess with the team, which bugs me, because if they will make the characters mess up so much, why can't they at least have consequences for these actions- unless the writers themselves don't even realize how dumb these things are? That wouldn't surprise me...but still, ahh...if you can't make these things have a purpose, why not make Sibuna...smart? *Gasp* And yeah yeah, Sibuna doesn't always fuck up. Sometimes they can be very smart- but only when the writers care enough to make them so. Otherwise, they make very small but annoying mistakes that any of us would be smart enough not to make. And I just...disapprove of that! And so does Jerome! '''Thanks, guys! Tell me your thoughts below! More Halloween Game soon, I promise! I planned it out, and it'll be awesome, don't worry!' Category:Blog posts